1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording head, and, more particularly, to an improvement of small sized magnetic recording head which is preferable for a floppy disk drive or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a magnetic disk as a data recording medium necessary for computers or the like, and particularly the floppy disk drive is currently of wide utilization since it is less expensive, small and easily handled. In order to write or read data to or from this kind of magnetic disk there is known a magnetic head which forms an electromagnetic transducer and controls to write or read the recording data to or from the magnetic disk during its rotation by means of the close contact of magnetic gaps accompanying associated magnetic coils with the magnetic recording surface of the magnetic disk.
However, the apparatus in recent years requested to be designed in small sizes has required to design a small and particularly thin sized magnetic head, but there cannot be obtained the magnetic head which meets such a request sufficiently.
FIG. 7 shows principal portions of a conventional magnetic head in the prior art. A read/write core 12 and an erase core 14 are fixed to a slider 10 which comes in contact with the magnetic disk of data recording medium. The requested recording data are written or optionally read to or from the magnetic disk through the gaps 12a and 14a of the respective cores.
In the magnetic head shown in FIG. 7 the erase gap 14a is used so that the unnecessarily recorded side portion can be erased in order to store the recorded data into every correct track separately from the other, as is known well.
A read/write coil 16 and an erase coil 18 are respectively wound around and fixed to both of the cores 12 and 14 so that the externally input signal can excite each of the coils 16 and 18 and the electric current induced through the coils can be selected at the time of reading the data. Both of the cores 12 and 14 are magnetically connected at the coil ends by back bars 20 and 22 to form a predetermined magnetic circuit.
The magnetic head in the prior art is composed as mentioned hereinabove. A slider 10 is fastened to a gimbal spring at the lower surface and inclinable supported by a carriage or an arm, not illustrated.
Accordingly, in the prior art the height of the magnetic head itself increases very much and on both sides of the gimbal spring 24 there are projected the slider 10 on the one side and the coils 16 and 18 on the other side, as is evident from FIG. 7. The apparatus, therefore, becomes large in height as a whole.
Particularly, in the floppy disk drive, the medium itself is contained in a floppy disk case or a cartridge, and the distance from the gimbal spring to the gaps is inevitably required since the gaps need to be extended from the carriage (arm) to the medium exceeding the thickness of the floppy disk case (cartridge) through the guide hole of the case. With regard to this point, this distance is required for the apparatus as necessary for reaching the gaps to the media. On the other hand, however, the projected dimension to the opposite side from the gaps in relation to the gimbal spring directly increases the thickness of the apparatus, and does not meet the request for small size against the prior art device.